


Fair is Fair

by SereneFreakGeek



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SereneFreakGeek/pseuds/SereneFreakGeek
Summary: It was like every other day for Thomas and Teresa, going to college and working at the nearby coffee shop, WCKD. It was normal- until a blond british boy showed up and completely flustered Thomas.A small fluff meet-cute involving a coffee shop and texting! My first Newtmas fic, but you know what they say. When there's not enough fluff, you gotta make your own! And just in time for Christmas!





	Fair is Fair

It was another rush hour working at WCKD, or World's Coffee Kingdom Delight (just a fancy way of saying 'coffee shop'). Thomas was confined to the register all evening after accidently spilling a freshly brewed coffee inside the very coffee maker that had produced the cup. Somehow it had managed to work it's way inside the electrical part of the coffee maker (it's not his fault that WCKD purchased appliances that weren't water proof considering their job) and it had shot sparks all the way to the ceiling, causing a few customers to laugh and one best friend and co-worker (namely, Teresa) to almost have a heart attack and pelt Thomas with empty cups. Needless to say, she was the one who confined him to the register.

Thomas took a deep breath, putting on his best customer smile and explaining once more that no, they did not sell pistachio lattes, and no, he can't make them appear out of thin air from some 'secret menu.' After the woman constantly insisted, he finally agreed to go check the storage for her special brew that he knew they did not have. He wandered into the back room, not bothering to enter the storage as that was a huge maze in itself, only one person really knowing where everything is. His best friend Minho worked there for a few years before Thomas and Teresa got their job and he was sure that the man knew the room inside and out. Currently, though, only Teresa and Thomas were working with their manager Janson locked in his office doing managerly-things. 

Speaking of Teresa, Thomas raised his head as she burst in through the door, sending a glare his way as she wandered over to a shelf of aprons, replacing the one she was wearing that looked to be covered in latte foam. Thomas smirked, but wisely didn't say anything as she ripped her apron off. 

"Don't even start. At least I got it on my apron and not inside an expensive piece of equipment." Thomas raised his hands in surrender at her tone before she finally took a deep breath and held her head in her hands. "Why are you back here anyway?"

"Looking for a pistachio latte." He received an immediate funny look before chuckling and nodding, "I know we don't have any. The only way to calm that lady down was to 'go check' though. She seemed to be convinced from some internet article that pistachio lattes can cure the common cold." She nodded in understanding while rolling her eyes at the stupidity before peeking through the square window in the door that led back to the cafe.

"Well she's still there. But there's a super cute boy behind her now, so you better hurry." Thomas raised his eyebrows, pushing her out of the way, receiving a scoff in return, before poking his head out quickly. Teresa wasn't kidding, that boy was amazingly attractive from where he stood. He had fluffy blonde hair tickling his eyebrows and ears, and he wore gray skinny jeans with an oversized black hoodie on top. 

Thomas lowered his head back, widening his eyes and nodding. He took a deep breath, mumbling a "Wish me luck," before pushing through the door and applying his customer service smile once again.

"I'm so sorry Ma'am, but we just so happen to be out of pistachio latte. However, if you'd like I could-" Thomas cut himself off when the woman huffed loudly, turned around and stomped out of the cafe. He took a moment to himself to breathe a sigh of relief before setting his eyes on the next person in line- the cute blond boy. Being closer now than before, he could see details of him even better, including his dark chocolate eyes and a smirk that made Thomas a bit weak in the knees. "How can I help you?" Thomas was pleasantly surprised his voice didn't waver when faced with this boy, but he didn't know how long it would last. 

"Pistachio latte? Is that even a bloody thing?" Thomas nearly keeled over at the British accent, but instead chose to bite his lip and hold back a grin.

"Maybe at Starbucks or something, but this is your friendly neighborhood cafe, where we have two flavours of coffee and no tolerance for internet hypes." Thomas winked at the end, causing a laugh to emerge from the British boy that he wouldn't mind hearing again. 

"Well, would a hazelnut latte happen to be one of the two flavours you have?" Thomas grinned, typing it into the register before nodding.

"Is that all?" Thomas asked, grinning widely- without even having to force it- and attempting to take a mental picture so he could freak out later about how an incredibly cute boy smiled at him. He watched him bite his lip, narrowing his eyes slightly in thought before chuckling.

"Well, I can think of a few different things. But that's all for now, Tommy." Thomas nodded, feeling heat flood his cheeks and knowing he needed to take a moment to breath before he passed out. They exchanged money quickly and Thomas ducked into the backroom with the excuse of making his latte. 

Pushing through the door, he immediately bumped into Teresa, taking a big breath and widening his eyes. "He knew my name, Teresa!" He whisper-shouted at his friend, gulping.

"Well, no duh, you have a shucking name-tag, you oblivious gay!" She smacked his arm before peeking out of the square windowing, withdrawing quickly. "And was that a British accent I heard? Hot!”

Thomas nodded, taking a deep breath and setting to make his hazelnut latte to calm his nerves. Eventually, he finished and spun around just as Teresa taped a piece of folded paper to the bottom of the cup. He furrowed his brows, pulling the paper off to read it.

 

_Hey British Blondie. If you're not gay, my friend thinks you're super cute, here's her number: #######  
(and if you are gay, here's mine: #######)_

 

Thomas' jaw dropped at the hurried handwriting and the smaller writing toward the bottom that listed his own phone number. "Teresa! I can't give this to him!"

"Thomas," she said patiently, taking it, folding it, and taping it back to the underside of the cup. "He won't be able to see it when you hand it to him. He may never see it and just throw the cup away without knowing. Or he'll see it, and text one of us depending on his sexuality. Either way, it'll be fine."

Thomas took a deep breath, nodding and peeking through the square hole again. He could see the blond boy checking his phone as he waits, and hopes he hasn't made the boy wait so long as to be annoyed. "Yeah, okay, fine," He whispered quickly, pushing through the door and walking up to him with a wide smile. "Here it is, one pistachio latte!" He produced the cup with a flourish, making the other boy laugh as he takes the cup.

Teresa pushes out from the back, smirking and waving at the cute boy, receiving a nod from the blond in return before the boy thanks Thomas and walks off out of the cafe. Thomas places his hands on the counter, hanging his head and breathing. "That was the hardest trial of my life."

"Oh, please. The hardest trial of your life is keeping your hands out of Minho's pants." Teresa called from across the bar, Thomas had to purse his lips and raise his eyebrows in thought before reluctantly agreeing.

 

///

 

“You went to WCKD?” 

Newt lowered his coffee, glancing at the green and red decorated cup before raising his eyebrows toward his friend. “This is such a generic cup, Minho. How did you know the exact coffee shop I had went to?”

Minho smirked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. “I didn't, I had just hoped.” Newt raised an eyebrow back, watching Minho chuckle as he takes another drink.

“What? Do they poison their coffees or something?” Newt asked, exasperatedly glancing back at his cup and furrowing his brow at it. Did the cute boy write something on it? He hoped Minho wouldn't tease him too much about it- Newt would blush immediately, inevitably, just like always. Curse his pale skin.

“No poison, just a note.” Minho raised an eyebrow, leaning against the street pole they had stopped next to as they waited on traffic to cross the street. Newt immediately began checking his cup before, like a flash, Minho grabbed a piece of paper from under his cup and took off running across the street.

“Fuck- Minho! What the fuck man!” Glancing up at the green walking man symbol, Newt tried to hurry across the street as quickly as he could with his limp, watching as Minho unfolded the paper and read it, laughing out loud before glancing back to Newt. He could see the shift in Minho's thoughts, how the boy came to remember that Newt couldn't exactly run track with him anymore after his accident. How he couldn't keep up, how he would now always hold him back-

“So, ‘British Blondie,’” Newt raised his eyebrows, holding a hand out. Minho placed the paper in his hands before continuing, “It seems you have two admirers, not just one. How lucky.” Newt scoffed in response, flipping open the note to read it.

Biting his lip, Newt chuckled at the note before slipping it into his pocket. “Though, only one that I could actually entertain.”

“Which one?” Minho smirked, raising his eyebrows. “Girls or boys, Newtie?” 

“I'm sorry Minho, but if you don't know by now then you're absolutely clueless.” Newt pushed past the Korean, drinking the rest of his coffee before spying a garbage can outside of a nearby restaurant, throwing the cup inside.

“Also, Newtie,” Minho began, slinging an arm around his shoulders and steering him down the sidewalk. “You shouldn't yell curse words in the middle of town. There's children present. My friends and I have created a sort of slang to combat that, you see.”

 

///

 

**Unknown number:** Tommy?

 

Thomas glanced down at his phone just as he gets off work, furrowing his brow at the message. No one called him Tommy? Oh- wait, except-

“Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?” Thomas jumped as Teresa placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her off before stepping out the cafe to let her lock up.

“No ghost. Just a text.” Teresa glanced over with a lifted eyebrow before she suddenly smirked.

“Damn. I had hoped I'd get the text. Congrats to you, then.” Thomas scoffed, shaking his head as he stared at the message.

“You don't even know that's what this is. He could just be saying that what I did was creepy and that I shouldn't be giving my numbers out to strangers.” Thomas glanced up to see a knowing glint in her eyes as she crossed her arms and Thomas huffed. “What you did anyway. If he tries to lecture me, let it be known I'm throwing you under the bus.”

“Oh, don't be like that Tom!” Teresa whined, but giggled as they walked down the street together toward their dorms.

 

**Thomas:** I'd reply with your name and a question mark but I never caught it. You're the blond british boy, yeah?

 

Thomas bit his lip as he pressed send, sliding the phone into his overcoat pocket. Walking forward slowly, he thought back to the boy and tried not to get his hopes up. He had a British accent after all, he was probably just a tourist.

“Shuck, Tom. I can hear you thinking from here!” Teresa exclaimed, loudly and dramatically. Thomas just huffed, rolling his eyes.

“It's just too good to believe, Te.” Thomas shrugged, before feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket and quickly withdrawing it.

 

**Unknown Number:** The name is Newt. And yes, I'm the blond boy with the British accent. How many people do you typically give your number out to?

 

Thomas couldn't hold back a grin, ignoring Teresa's snort as she watches the emotions play out on his face.

 

**Thomas:** I typically never give out my number. My friend Teresa (the other number on there) was actually the one to write the note. Though I guess since I had the choice to not give you the note, I'm partially to blame too.

 

“What are you guys saying? You look like you've won the lottery?” He watched Teresa pretend to be exasperated, but with a fond glint in her eye that told Thomas that she was fine with it all.

“Just throwing you under the bus, like promised.” Thomas replied, laughing at her before being shoved and hearing her groan. The text back was almost immediate.

 

**Newt:** So I'm special then?  
**Thomas:** Seems so. Though how would I ever know for certain without getting to know you?  
**Newt:** Well, the course of action seems pretty obvious from here then  
**Thomas:** And what would that be?  
**Newt:** You have to get to know me. Though it seems only fair I get to judge you as well. So I need to get to know you too  
**Thomas:** Fair is fair.

 

///

 

Newt bit his lip, staring at the phone. He should reply soon before he takes too long and it gets awkward- but what should he say? Begin interrogating him and scare him away? Act nonchalant and risk Tommy thinking that he doesn't care enough? Running a hand through his hair, Newt pursed his lips and sighed.

“Damn, blondie. Stop stressing! I'm sure the guy is cool! He's not gonna flip if you say one wrong word.” Minho rolled his eyes from the bed across from his own, and Newt focused a glare on the brunet. 

“Shut up. And you don't know whether I chose the boy or girl.”

“Do so.” Minho replied smugly, wiggling his eyebrows toward Newt. Huffing, Newt rolled his eyes and went to reply.

 

**Newt:** Then ask something. I already have a head start knowing that you work at a cafe.

 

“How?” Newt asked, glancing up and raising an eyebrow toward him.

“Because I know everyone who works at WCKD and texted one of them. Teresa says that a ‘cute British boy’ came in today and that Thomas is texting him now.” Newt tries to hold in his look of shock, though from Minho's burst of laughter he knew he failed.

“How do you know everyone who works at WCKD?” Newt mumbled, furrowing his brow, flipping his phone around in his hands.

“Why do you think I recommended it in the first place, dude? I shucking work there.” Newt's eyes widened, before closing completely. Letting out a long sigh, Newt raised a hand to rub at his eyes.

“Of course you do. Because why could life be easy?” Newt mumbled, shaking his head.

“I think this makes life super easy, you shank. Now you don't need to worry about if he's a good guy.” Minho glanced over, a fond little smile taking over. “He is.” Clearing his throat, he let his smile spread into a grin before texting on his phone again. “Teresa says he's freaking out over what to text you. It must be hilarious, I wish I could watch.”

Newt was about to reply when his phone vibrated. He almost dropped it in his haste to right it in his hands and unlock it, causing Minho to laugh loudly. “Though I guess I have a great seat from here!” Newt glanced up to glare at him before opening his new message.

 

**Tommy:** Alright sure! Do you live nearby? Or are you only here for vacation? (And if so why even spend a vacation here. There's nothing)  
**Newt:** There's good coffee and cute servers  
**Tommy:** That's not a viable answer.  
**Newt:** It’s an answer to why someone would vacation here Tommy, keep up

 

Newt bit his lip when Tommy didn't immediately respond like he had been. He stared at the text thread, wondering if he said something wrong. Maybe it was because he called him Tommy? Maybe he didn't like the nickname? He knew his name was actually Thomas from the nametag he wore at work, but he had said it a few times so he figured the guy didn't care. Finally a new message popped onto the screen, and Newt let out a breath.

 

**Tommy:** So you are on vacation then?  
**Newt:** Nah, I'm not. I'm a transfer student actually. I go to Glade University. 

 

“Hey, Newt.” Glancing up, he was brought face to face with Minho's phone, open to Snapchat. It looked like a story by someone with the username 'Te-bombz’ and it showed-- Newt's breath caught in his throat as he looked at Tommy on Minho's phone. The boy was completely focused on his phone in front of him, smiling and biting his lip as he quickly typed out a reply. He glanced up toward the end of the video, quickly saying “I think he’s-” before the camera moved downward and the video cut off quickly.

“Was that-”

“Yes, you oblivious shank.” Minho rolled his eyes, moving back onto his bed and leaning back once more. His phone vibrated in his hand, glancing down toward it to see another message lit up. He grinned quickly, happily, even while a dark voice in the back of his head said he was getting attached way too quickly.

 

**Tommy:** Wait! You go to G/U??? I do too! What year? Do you stay on campus? Do you have a roommate?? Maybe I know them!?

 

Newt chuckled, grinning and shaking his head before running a hand through his hair. For some reason, Newt could already tell that this boy would be the death of him.

 

**Newt:** Yes. Cool! I'm on my second year. I do. Also yes. And you definitely know him.  
**Tommy:** What do you mean I definitely know him  
**Newt:** He seems to know you very well.

 

There wasn't a response for a moment, and Newt furrowed his brow hoping he didn't go too far before the next text finally came.

 

**Tommy:** Been talking about me, have you?  
**Newt:** oh shut up shank  
**Tommy:** MINHO?!?!  
**Newt:** How is everyone guessing right tonight? Am I that transparent?  
**Tommy:** Only our friend group uses our slang and everyone but Minho is at my dorm right now. Specifically to laugh at me though, so.  
**Newt:** Don't worry. Minho is laughing at you too. Apparently someone named Te-bombz is snapping videos of you paying zero attention to anything but your phone  
**Tommy:** Excuse me for a moment while I commit a murder

 

Newt laughed, grinning and glancing up before noticing Minho lowering his phone quickly. Narrowing his eyes he stood slowly. “You better not be putting videos of me on Snapchat.”

“You'll never catch me alive!” Minho took off running out into the hall, grinning like a mad man as Newt groaned.

“Come on, Minho! I thought we were friends!” Newt jogged, slowly, into the hall, chasing him toward the stairs. “Don't ruin this for me you dumb shank!”

“Ruin what? Your flirting?” He could hear Minho calling up from the bottom floor already. “I won't ruin anything, blondie boy! I'm sure you could turn out to be an evil british supervillain and Thomas would still be smitten by you!”

“What,” Newt whispered, widening his eyes. “What?” He called down, leaning over the railing to spy a head of black hair before descending once again. “What do you mean by that?”

“If you want to find out you'll have to catch me!” Minho yelled out, and Newt barely caught sight of him at the front door once he took his first step onto the main floor. Rushing over to the door, he burst out, glancing around quickly.

Finding him was pretty easy, though, considering Minho waited until Newt could see him before he took off running down an alleyway. “Bloody hell,” Newt mumbled to himself, wincing at the strain on his leg before jogging after the boy. At least he knew that Minho wouldn't baby him for his injury now. He chased him down the alleyway, between the backs of two buildings, then down another alley before knocking into someone and falling to the ground. “Shuck, Minho. Why'd you run-”

“I'm so sorry!” Glancing up and blinking quickly, Newt's eyes widened as he took the hand of Not-Minho. Thomas helped him back to his feet, looking worried and nervous. Why was he even out here?

“Why are you here?” Newt shoved his hands into his pockets, glancing around to try to find his friend but not spying him anywhere.

“I was chasing Teresa so I could delete those snap stories off of her phone. It's so embarrassing.” Thomas huffed a laugh, running a hand through his hair, a blush rising to his cheeks. The pink mixed well with his tan skin tone, making Newt's heart flutter even more than it had in the cafe.

“I thought it was cute,” Newt replied with a low tone of voice, almost a whisper, and watched as Thomas’ eyes widened slightly and his blush deepened. Newt smirked, adoring this shy boy.

“So you have seen it?” Thomas asked, clearing his throat and shoving his hands into his jean pockets, mirroring Newt.

“Only one of them. You said something toward the end. ‘I think he's-’ and then it cut off. What were you saying?” Newt grinned, safe in assuming that he had been talking about Newt considering they had been texting a ton back and forth. 'You never know,’ was whispered in the back of his head, but he shoved it away. With no risk comes no gain.

*Oh- Uh-” Thomas glanced around, flush maintaining on his face. He almost seemed to be looking for someone but then laid his eyes to rest back on Newt's own. “I was saying 'I think he's willing to talk to me’ because I was surprised you had messaged in the first place. Figured you'd be telling me not to give my number out or that I was creepy or something.”

Newt laughed at that, loudly, shaking his head. “You'd think I would do that after flirting with you at the cafe?” His British accent really stuck out while he was smiling, and he crinkled his nose as he watched the adorable brunet bite his lip and smile. “To _you_? The absolute hot guy I was planning to buy a coffee from again tomorrow just to see?” Watching Thomas be stunned was a sight to behold, and Newt giggled again, shaking his head.

“Oh gross!” Newt finally turned, spying Minho finally standing next to a girl- the one he had seen at the cafe, he thought- while they both had their phone up with the camera pointed toward the boys. “Te, make them stop! They're being mushy romantic types!”

“I think it's cute!”

“Of course you would.”

“What does _that_ mean?” Newt chuckled at Minho's obvious frightened look, glancing back to Thomas to see the boy hadn't looked away from Newt at all.

“Do you really mean that?” He heard Thomas whisper, a small smile spreading. “That you were going to come back just to see me?”

“Well, yeah, Tommy,” Newt whispered back, cursing his pale skin for blushing like he so obviously knew he was. “You're cute. I'd really like to get to know you more.” And because Newt both hated himself yet promised himself that he would take risks this year, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss onto Thomas’ cheek.

Pulling back, Newt could feel the heat in his cheeks and hear the 'woop!'ing of his friends, but the feel of Tommy's hand sliding into his own was what he chose to focus on. And with the sight of those big, kind eyes staring at him as if he was a gift, Newt knew he would never forget this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments always appreciated! Will consider continuing the story if enough people would like!


End file.
